


真心话

by Seminirvana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminirvana/pseuds/Seminirvana
Summary: 尹净汉食指轻轻戳刺着崔胜澈柔软的无人来访的口腔，眼睛弯弯的开口。“用这张嘴告诉我吧，胜澈啊。”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 20





	真心话

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微调教！不是高速只是国道！  
> 一个命题作文。非典型12。

>>

"想要什么。"

崔胜澈有点说不出话来，他想开口但是所有的声音都梗在喉咙里，一时发不出完整的音节，更别提连成句子。

他有点着急，想爬起来去拥抱衬衫松松散散随意系了两颗扣子，露出完整锁骨和大片肌肤的漂亮男人。

被男人白皙的脚掌压回去。

“净汉。”

崔胜澈勉强挤出两个音节，声音哑的发涩，像是浸透了汗水。

他规规矩矩地穿着一身黑色正装，领带是尹净汉十分钟前靠在他怀里亲手挽好的，那时候他的手伸进尹净汉宽松的衬衫里肆意地在他漂亮的腰臀曲线上游走。

尹净汉抬起他漂亮又无辜的眼睛，他乖巧地歪歪头，月光就穿过40万公里在他刚刚染过的黑色头发上摇晃着，他坐姿也乖乖的，两条腿在宽松的裤管里安静的垂在床边，露出冷白色的脚踝和纤瘦骨感的双足。

正踏在崔胜澈鼓鼓囊囊的西装裤中间轻蹂。

他跪在尹净汉面前。

大腿的肌肉把西装裤撑得满满当当，更满的地方他自己也看不到是什么情况，尹净汉白皙的肌肤覆盖在上面，晃的他眼睛发疼。

“想要什么。”

他的男朋友终于停止了这场不能还手的不公平游戏，倾身下来捏住了他软软的脸颊肉同他对视，他却拉不住自己下滑的目光，向着尹净汉因为俯身而散落的衬衫里飞去，看见他凸起的红缨和收紧的纤细腰线。

手上还残留这刚刚的触感。

他慌忙闭上眼，不自觉的吞咽口水，抿紧的唇上扫过尹净汉的手指，一触即走。

他却被勾引地下意识张开嘴巴，舌头跟着手指的方向去挽留了空气，意识回笼自己做了什么的时候，羞意从脖子一路向上，不用想都知道现在自己是什么狼狈的样子。

下一秒舌头就被按住。

尹净汉纤细的食指在他口腔里跳跃，像本人一样狡猾又爱恶作剧地左右来回，抚摸遍他整个秘密花园，他年少时去看牙医时张嘴暴露自己龋齿时的羞耻和无助又一层层细密的泛上来。

崔胜澈终于恼羞成怒，舌头压住了尹净汉的食指的瞬间睁开眼睛，睫毛扫出弧形的微风，短短的头发下越发大的眼睛和尹净汉含笑的样子对上。

棋差一招。

尹净汉食指轻轻戳刺着崔胜澈柔软的无人来访的口腔，眼睛弯弯的开口。

“用这张嘴告诉我吧，胜澈啊。”

>>

“胜澈不知道吗，我想听什么。”

尹净汉没有要放过他的意思。

他不常这样，崔胜澈太熟悉他，他们两个人的默契很神奇，虽然也会故意逗一逗彼此，但背后其实都是一个眼神就能了解的想法。

他们知道彼此之间开玩笑的底线，像尹净汉今天这样就是有点过了的意思，但崔胜澈一抬头就能看见他似笑非笑的脸。

能看见他在生气。

可为什么生气呢，崔胜澈有点拿捏不准。

他又模糊地想起来傍晚只有他一个人在车上的直播，或许尹净汉也看了这场直播吗？他想起来评论里问他尹净汉的发色，他脑海里都是面前人黑发柔软顺滑地散落挡住半只眼睛的样子，他那时候心慌又无措。

不知道。

他怎么会知道他真实的发色呢，尹净汉白天是粉丝们的精灵，夜晚是赐予他爱又填满他人生的他的爱人，他尚且自顾不暇，半副身躯献祭给天使，半幅留存在地狱沉浮。

尹净汉的手划过他的喉结，崔胜澈下意识的吞咽暴露了他的不安，他觉得自己在一片迷雾中突然慌张起来，必须抓住什么东西来确认。

他悄悄动了动，小臂慢慢从背后挪到身前，伸手握住尹净汉纤细优美的脚踝微微使了劲儿，他的足就被固定在他的身上，他因他而动情的地方。

尹净汉用了两下力没能抽出来，索性连掐在他下巴上的手一起松开，撑着床边冷笑：“健身效果不错啊。”

崔胜澈暗叫不好，在尹净汉的眼神里乖乖的握着他有点泛冷的足，在自己的位置上不敢再乱动。

“净汉尼？哈尼？”

“到底怎么了嘛，给我指条明路嘛。”

崔胜澈撒起娇来得心应手，不需要多余的动作，也不需要不好好说话，尹净汉叹气，这么一个人在你面前，一抬眼，谁能不爱他。

或许他知道吗，他每句话都像是撒娇，每个动作都是在求欢，从尹净汉的角度看过去，只能看到崔胜澈漂亮的脸蛋在他掌心乖巧地躺着，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。

他不知道。

尹净汉心生气恼。

“崔胜澈。”

被点到名字的人睁大双眼，尹净汉黑发上的月光滑进崔胜澈的眼睛里水淋淋的泛着涟漪。

果然就撇着嘴不高兴了。

“说话就说话，好端端的干嘛要喊全名…”

话全都被堵回嗓子眼，连带着吞咽下去的还有比尹净汉的食指更为美味的，他的薄唇。

尹净汉的暴躁悉数被体现出来，他说什么都不肯打开齿关，偏偏毫无耐心的去含崔胜澈软软的唇瓣，把它们挤进自己的牙齿之间去撕咬。

崔胜澈勉强结束了这个不得章法的吮吸和血腥味道的亲吻，无奈又无可奈何：“能不能温柔点。”

“你能不能换个句式。”

尹净汉落在他的怀里，跪在他双腿之间，唇同他的唇只有几公分距离，崔胜澈难得从他脸上看见了恼怒。

“好，你想听什么句式？“

又来了。

为什么不问我呢，问问我你为什么生气。为什么不惩罚我呢，惩罚我的无理取闹。为什么偏偏要做出这样包容又无可奈何的样子，纵容我拉扯你，为什么不抓住天堂的手，偏偏要甘心同我撕裂的那半纠缠不清。

天堂无用武之地，我不能拯救你分毫。

他说不好起源究竟是对自己的千刀万剐，还是对对方不肯信任的小心翼翼的心痛，最后都成千上百倍地从内割破他的血肉，漂亮的皮囊下模糊了概念，尹净汉开口发现无话可说，无法描述。

他想求一个真心话，却自己都说不出来。

崔胜澈的手伸进尹净汉宽大的衬衫里，把回忆里的触感变成现实：“你温柔点。”

崔胜澈感觉好像摸到了一点真相的裙角，因为尹净汉微微颤抖的身躯在他怀里稍微放松下来，他抽丝剥茧，乘胜追击。

“乖一点。”

崔胜澈感觉他掌心下的肌肤和骨骼一寸寸地软下去，陷下去，贴近他的怀里无比契合。

“所以，想听这个？”

崔胜澈有点疑惑，这算什么？问句也是想得到肯定，祈使句也是在想要赏赐，可是崔胜澈含混着说出来简短的三四个字的时候，感觉心里突突的。

就好像问句被拒绝也没关系，可他拿什么来做命令和祈使呢。

尹净汉哼了一声：“想听你说真心话。”

崔胜澈偏头去亲吻尹净汉的耳垂，亲吻他耳侧娇嫩的肌肤和耳后的软肉，含混不清地答他：“就是真心话啊。“

尹净汉被声音和亲吻刺激地神经反射性往他怀里又缩了缩：“不一样，你说要我温柔点我就会温柔的，你说不要喊全名害怕疏远我就不会喊的，你说要夸你照片好看就会夸的。”

“可以任性一点的。”

>>

家居裤早就被扯掉，尹净汉被放回床边乖乖坐着，像一开始那样，如果忽略埋在他双腿之间毛茸茸的头和尹净汉闭着眼难耐的神情的话。

尹净汉去推他的肩，把自己从崔胜澈嘴里退出来，崔胜澈抬起头来还是不解，水淋淋的眼眶微微泛红。

“上来。”

崔胜澈把他放倒在床上，压在他身上用身下早就被紧箍着成倍增加着他的欲望的东西去蹭，尹净汉的双腿下意识环住他的腰。

崔胜澈同他接吻，长驱直入同他的舌头浪漫纠缠，单手解掉皮带摸到自己西裤上的水迹还只是皱了皱眉没有多想。

直到探到尹净汉后面才发现已经湿淋淋地一片，润滑剂被体温长时间地捂化了淌出水来，他伸了手指进去试探，穴口就被刺激地不规律地收缩起来。

“什么时候自己弄的？”

也不怪崔胜澈惊讶，尹净汉一向是能被伺候绝不自己动弹一下的人，从来都是他上上下下把准备物品收拾了，把尹净汉收拾了，再把床单收拾了。

尹净汉不说话，眼睛透过几缕黑色的发丝泛着狡黠的意味。崔胜澈被勾的神魂颠倒，凑过去亲吻他的眼睛。

他吻落下的地方微微带着湿意，眼球在薄薄的一层肌肤下战栗，偷偷告密着被尹净汉伪装的不安，那份他从化妆间捧着手机看直播时看见的爱人撒娇和说没关系时的没来由的气愤，是他对自己的苛责和自我伤害。

他也有未能说出口的话，不是爱也不是恨，人世间多得是说不出口的复杂缘由。

崔胜澈好像彻底明白了。

手上却不留情。

两根手指在穴肉里翻找，直到听到尹净汉一声呻吟，奶得他一个激灵。

轮到崔胜澈的回合了。

“想要什么。”

崔胜澈手下毫不留情地按住那个点。

“用这张嘴告诉我。”

>>

尹净汉坐下去的时候还算顺利，大概是托了他自己下不去手多挤了大半管润滑的缘故。

坐到底的时候崔胜澈又凑过来亲他，他有点心不在焉地应付着，就被崔胜澈揪住批判：“怎么这么不专心。”

这个姿势尹净汉一向嫌累，从来没试过，此时才知道进的有多深，他腰也是僵住的，腿也因为承重无法挪动，浑身上下都好像被定住了的木头人，只有顶在他身体里那根炙热的东西吸引了他全部的注意力。

“你快点。”

尹净汉出声的时候感觉声音都是颤抖的，他呼吸一下引起的震动就能擦出火花。

崔胜澈也没指望他真的能自己动。

但他有不得不问的话。

崔胜澈一只胳膊箍住尹净汉的腰防止他往后倒，另一只手顺着他漂亮的腰线弧度向下狠狠地揉了两把他浑身上下最丰盈的地方。

尹净汉被折磨地头脑发昏，穴肉不自觉的不规律收缩，偏偏杵在他身体里的那根东西一动不动，主人又不急不忙地埋头去他胸前耕耘。

尹净汉少有地在这桩事上被折腾，难受得话都说不利索：“你干…什么？”

“坦白局。”崔胜澈抬起头来看尹净汉，“看我直播了吗？”

尹净汉意识到崔胜澈要做什么，也意识到大概今晚不说开，挨不过这道坎，他本来双手就挂在崔胜澈的脖颈处，手收回来捧住了他抬头看着他的脸低头去亲。

“嗯。”

耳鬓厮磨间送上他的回答，不知道是不是荷尔蒙上头的时候人总会有至死不渝的勇气，尹净汉又握回他的主导权。

“吃醋我们胜澈跟别人撒娇。”

说一句话落下一个吻。

“我们胜澈不高兴也总是说没关系，就算我看得出来，可明明可以直接跟我撒娇要我顺着你的。”

下一句话抬起身又落下，尹净汉被难以预料的快感击中，自作自受地破口而出了奶猫一样的叫声，挠在崔胜澈的心上。

优雅的天使褪去外衣，指着身上的黑色羽毛问他的爱人。

为什么不信任我呢，以后会不会放开我的手呢。

崔胜澈终于读懂了尹净汉的反常。

他翻身把尹净汉放在下面，去咬他凌厉的锁骨和肩头，像是圈地盘一样一口一口咬过又亲吻痕迹，下半身倒更像是草原上年轻力壮的狮子，在自己的地盘上任意驰骋。

尹净汉把手插进崔胜澈毛茸茸的短发里的时候，嗓子已经有点嘶哑，崔胜澈捞过他的腿挂在臂弯上，才把他从脱力的境地拯救回来一点，能专心去感受快感。

抽插加速的时候，崔胜澈放过了他的小腹，含住他的唇跟他说话。

尹净汉根本关心不上他在问什么，生理性泪水从眼睛里汨汨地往外冒，最后达到高潮的时候他好像听见崔胜澈叹了一口气，过来吻掉了他的泪水。

>>

“也向我任性吧净汉呐。”

“想要你。”

FIN


End file.
